Reflejo
by Fatimasand
Summary: Una mañana de sábado, Rin Kagamine tras querer verse al espejo se sorprende al ver que no es ella la que esta en su reflejo, sino un chico desconocido con el que curiosamente comparte varias similitudes.
1. Chapter 1

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

Pocas eran las veces que ella se miraba al espejo, no era porque no tuviera uno, no nada de eso, no lo consideraba algo que se necesitará siempre. Rin no era de esas chicas que pasaban horas maquillándose para tratar de verse bien, solamente se miraba al espejo en las mañanas para ponerse un lazo blanco y unos pasadores para que su fleco no estorbara en su cara, en la tarde para después de salir de la ducha y en la noche para ver algo antes de dormir.

Pero esa mañana de sábado algo estaba mal.

Rin se encontraba asustada, su reflejo en el espejo no era ella precisamente. No algo no estaba bien, ella estaba viendo a un chico de cabello igualmente rubio y ojos igualmente azules, con su misma expresión y con el mismo color de pijama.

-¿Q-Quién eres tú?- se atrevió a preguntar el chico aun con asombro.

-R-Rin K-Kagamine.- respondió ella asustada.- ¿Y-Y tú?

-L-Len Kagamine.- respondió el más calmado que ella.

-¿Y-Y qué haces en mi reflejo?- inquirió.

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo. ¿Qué haces tú en mi reflejo?- preguntó Len molesto.

-¡Y yo que voy a saber!- respondió Rin igual de molesta.

-No tienes porque gritar,- le dijo este más calmado- te oigo perfectamente.

-¡Ja! ¡Yo grito porque quiero!

-No, no te digo que no grites solo te recuerdo algo.

-¿Qué?- le interrumpió.

-Que probablemente tus padres sigan durmiendo, es algo temprano.

-¿Temprano?- fue ahí cuando Rin se fijo en el reloj de pared de su cuarto y que esté marcaba las 6:09.- Creo que me levanté más temprano que de costumbre.

-Por eso te digo que guardes la calma.- Len suspiró.- Para ser yo eres bastante desentendida.

-¿Tú?- Rin frunció el ceño.- ¿Quién dijo que yo era tú?

-¿No te diste cuenta? Es algo muy obvio.- ahí fue cuando Len sacó de quicio a Rin.

-¡¿Obvio?!- Rin empezó a alzar la voz.- ¡No es algo normal el mirarte al espejo y ver a alguien que no eres tú!

Len guardó silencio unos minutos mientras Rin le miraba molesta esperando una respuesta.

-Bien, te explicaré.- suspiró.- Sólo no interrumpas gritona.

Rin asintió y guardó silencio.

-Debido a que esté es un espejo, tú deberías de ser yo en un universo alterno, ¿entiendes?- le señaló con el dedo índice.

-Sí.- respondió mientras asentía nuevamente.

-Cómo tu eres una mujer y yo un hombre significa que las personas que conmigo son mujeres contigo serán hombres y viceversa.

-¿Cómo sería eso?

-Hum.- meditó un poco.- Dime el nombre de alguien que conozcas.

-Lenka, mi hermana- respondió Rin y luego sonrió.

-Oh, con que también tienes hermanos.

-¿Tú tienes?

-Sí, Rinto.- Respondió.- Ahora que lo pienso, tu y el se parecen.

-¿Enserio?

Rin se dedicó a pensar, ese sábado si que todo estaba algo extraño. Primero no puede verse cómodamente al espejo y luego coincide en varias cosas con la persona que está en el.

-Solo en apariencia, Rinto es mucho más serio.- afirmó Len luego de un rato.

-Si tan solo pudiera tocarte.- se quejó Rin a regañadientes.

-No lo has intentado.- le reto.

-¡Es cierto!- dicho esto intentó tocar el espejo.

Len sorprendió un poco al ver una delgada mano atravesar el espejo, para que luego lo tomará de la playera con la que dormía y lo intentará jalar al otro lado.

-¿Eh? Espera Rin.- forcejeó tratando de zafarse del agarre, pero vaya que Rin tenía fuerza.

De un momento a otro Len se encontraba en la habitación de Rin, la inspeccionó un poco hasta que se dió cuenta que Rin estaba enfrente de el y le sonreía con cinismo.

-Oh, ¡entonces puedo golpearte!- su sonrisa le dió cierto escalofrío.

-Espera, espera déjame intentar algo.- le interrumpió, dicho esto Len pellizcó a Rin en el brazo derecho.

Ambos hicieron una mueca de dolor.

-Lo sabía,- dijo Len sobándose un poco el brazo izquierdo.- yo siento tu dolor y tu sientes el mío.

-¡Eso es trampa!- se quejó.

-¡No me culpes a mi!- se quejó él otro igualmente.- ¡Yo no creé este fenómeno extraño!

-No, no habló de eso, me refiero a que si tu te lastimas de tu lado yo también lo debo de sentir.

-Oh Rin, mi pequeña yo,- se sentó en la cama de la habitación.- déjame seguirte explicando.

-En primera,- se acercó quedando enfrente de Len.- no soy tú y en segunda,- se acercó un poco más y le tocó la frente con el dedo índice de su mano derecha.- aléjate de mi cama.

-Bien,- se sentó en el alfombrado del suelo.- nos haremos preguntas mutuamente, porque creo que estaremos conviviendo por un largo tiempo.

-Me parece bien.- se sentó en el suelo igualmente, quedando ambos frente a frente.- Tú empiezas.- declaró Rin.

-¿Zurda o diestra?- preguntó Len.

-Diestra.- contestó Rin.

-Que curioso yo soy zurdo.

-¿Naranja o amarillo?- preguntó ahora Rin.

-Ambos.- respondió el otro.

-Yo igual.

-¿Hermanos?- preguntó Len.

-Lenka Kagamine, de hecho tú también te pareces.- respondió Rin con un comentario.

-Eso hiere mi hombría.- comentó Len con la mirada oscura.

-Tranquilo pequeño shota.- intentó consolarle Rin.

-¡¿A quién le llamas shota?!- se molestó.

-Shh- Rin le hizo guardar silencio colocándole su dedo índice en los labios, Len abrió un poco los ojos de sorpresa.- Tu también debes de guardar silencio.- retiró su dedo índice.- Ahora, ¿tienes hermanos?- preguntó tranquilamente.

-¿Qué eres un psicólogo?- inquirió- Porque si es así los odio- declaró.

-¡No soy psicólogo!- frunció el ceño.- ¡sólo responde mi pregunta!

-Sí, tengo un hermano y tú te pareces a él, ¿contenta?- sólo vió la mirada enojada de Rin.- Ahora sabes lo que se siente.

-¡Sólo pregúntame algo!- tenía una mirada desafiante.

-¡¿Eres la mayor o la menor?!- ambos se estaban retando de una manera silenciosa.

-¡Somos mellizas, pero yo soy la mayor!- respondió, Rin estaba disfrutando esta experiencia de pelearse con alguien sin hacerle daño físico.- ¡La misma pregunta contigo!

-¡Igualmente somos mellizos, pero yo soy el menor!- respondió, Len igualmente lo estaba disfrutando.

* * *

Su "batalla" duró alrededor de treinta minutos y el reloj marcaba las 6:41 y ambos estaban tirados en la alfombra con la respiración pesada, no habían corrido, ni habían hecho contacto físico, pero luego de media hora se les empezó a acabar el aire.

-Será mejor que vuelva...Si no me ven en la cama durmiendo... De seguro... Y se asustan.- Len sonrío mientras miraba a Rin la cual se había quedado en el mismo estado que el.

-Si... Tienes... Razón.

Len se levantó del suelo primero y le tendió la mano a Rin para ayudarla a levantarse, esta gustosa aceptó, estaba muy cansada como para rechazar ayuda.

-Yo me despido, espero y podamos volver a vernos mi pequeña yo.- se despidió Len para luego cruzar el espejo.

-Vaya mañana más rara.- sé dijo a si misma para luego meterse a la cama y dormir un rato.

* * *

 **Hola, este sería mi punto de vista si Rin y Len fueran reflejos, debido a que siempre hay polémica sobre lo que son, cuando en realidad Crypton anunció que no tienen ninguna relación en especifico. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 ** _-Fatimasand_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

Abrió sus ojos lentamente al sentir como la luz del sol daba contra sus ojos. Se sentó en la cama y sé dispuso a verse al espejo, entonces recordó lo que había pasado hace ya unas horas.

Se acercó al espejo y nuevamente encontró a Len en el, ambos querían comprobar que lo que había pasado hace tres horas no fue un sueño o una simple ilusión.

-Con qué si existes y no estuve imaginando cosas.- habló primeramente Rin, mientras colocaba una su mano izquerda en su cadera y su mano derecha le señalaba con el dedo índice, estando también ella inclinándose un poco.

-Sí, yo también pensé que fue un sueño, mi pequeña yo.- Habló ahora Len igualmente señalándola.

-No soy pequeña y tampoco soy tú.- se quejó.

-Bueno,- afirmó.- pero no deberíamos pelear siempre se supone que somos la misma persona, y eso lo sabes yo te lo explique.- esto último lo dijo colocando su mano izquierda medio cerrada sobre su pecho de forma orgullosa.

-Creo que no deberiamos estar hablando a esta hora, Lenka ya debe estar despierta.- Rin se dedicó a pensar, ¿Lenka podría ver a Len?

-Igual Rinto.- suspiró.- Yo me retiro, iré a ver que me desayuno.- Rin pudo ver como Len caminaba y luego desaparecía del espejo.

Para suerte de Rin, ella volvió a aparecer en su reflejo. Ahí comprendió que podía ver a Len cuando ambos estaba en el mismo lugar y en el mismo reflejo. Una vez terminada su reflexión se dió una ducha rápida y luego de eso se vistió con una blusa de tirantes azul cielo y un short corto de mezclilla, estando descalza se fue al piso de abajo en busca de algo de comer.

* * *

Cuando llegó a la cocina encontró a Rinto sentado desayunando un plato de cereales. Len aún estando en ropa de dormir se dirigió a la cocina.

-Oye Len.- le llamó Rinto desde el comedor.

-¿Qué?- respondió esté mientras tomaba un plato e igualmente se servía cereal con leche.

-¿Con quién hablabas anoche?- preguntó, acto seguido Len dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y sé mantuvo pensativo, ¿qué le iba a responder?

-¿Hablar?- Len intentó hacerse el que no sabía.

-Si,- Rinto se mantuvo serio.- creo que le llamabas Rin.

Genial, ahora que le podía decir aunque que el recuerde, pocas veces le había llamado por su nombre y cuando lo hizo se encontraba en la habitación de Rin. Si le decía le diría loco y si no que excusa le daría.

-Creo que estuve hablando dormido.- mintió y esperaba que él serio de su hermano no se diera cuenta.

-No me mientas,- diablos es demasiado listo.- yo se que no hablas dormido y que yo sepa tu no conoces a ninguna persona que se llame Rin.- continuó hablando.

-B-Bueno- empezaba a ponerse nervioso.- e-ella-

Le interrumpió.

-¿Ella? Con que es una chica.- era él momento en que Rinto perdía toda su seriedad y se volvía pícaro.- Oh, mi hermanito pequeño se a conseguido una novia.- se acercó con el hasta la cocina y ya estando ahí lo tomó de los hombros.- Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, dime es linda.- comenzó a sonreír exageradamente.

-¿Q-Qué preguntas haces Rinto?- le respondió Len algo sonrojado.

-Bueno aunque no importa si no me dices ahora,- su sonrisa empezaba a asustar un poco a Len.- obviamente la conoceré después mi pequeño hermano shota.- fue ese el momento en el que Len se zafó del agarre de Rinto y salió corriendo hacía su habitación.

Pero se olvidó de algo, no había comido nada y no pensaba bajar en un buen rato.

Se dirigió al espejo en busca de algún apoyo por parte de Rin, además de querer contarle que su hermano sospechaba de su relación. Pero cuando se acercó al espejo no vió más que a su reflejo, se confundió un poco al no ver a Rin, pensó un poco y se dio cuenta que Rin no estaba en su habitación y que por ese simple hecho no podría verla.

Suspiro al darse cuenta que Rin no siempre estaría allí para ayudarle, aunque después de todo la había conocido hace tres horas y le sorprendía saber que le había tomado algo de cariño a su yo de otra dimensión, era cómo si se hiciera amigo de él mismo.

* * *

Mientras tanto con Rin las cosas iban de maravilla.

A diferencia de Len, ella estaba charlando alegremente con Lenka su querida, tímida y adorable hermana menor, aunque era menor por solo unos minutos.

Lenka sabía cocinar muy bien, sirviéndole el desayuno a Rin todas las mañanas, aún así cocinar no era su único fuerte, pues además tenía muy buenas notas en el instituto, lo único en lo que Lenka flaqueaba era en conocer personas, el ponerse a temblar al hablar con alguien desconocido no era algo que le favoreciera mucho.

-Rin como desearía ser igual de sociable que tú.- habló Lenka mientras comía su desayuno bien preparado por ella misma.

-Tranquilízate,- trató Rin dé reconfortarle.- lo único que tienes que hacer es calmarte cuando hables con la gente.

En cambio Rin era todo lo contrario, no sabía cocinar y sus notas casi siempre son algo bajas, aún así se esfuerza mucho para pasar el curso, pero Rin al contrario de Lenka era una de las personas más sociables qué pudieras conocer, hablaba sin trabarse y le encantaba conocer gente nueva.

-Aún así no es algo que yo quiera,- Lenka hablaba con timidez.- es que simplemente mi cuerpo reacciona así y-

Rin le interrumpió en medio de su frase.

-Déjame preguntarte algo.- Su hermana asintió.- ¿Te sucede con las mujeres?

Lenka se dedicó a pensar unos segundos sobre aquello, era verdad que esas reacciones no le ocurrían con las mujeres.

-No.- contestó mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Solo te sucede con los hombres?- preguntó ahora algo diferente.

-Sí,- se colocó el dedo índice de su mano derecha en la mejilla.- o eso creo.- confirmó.

Rin se quedó en shock un momento su hermana tenía androfobia, y lo peor era que ella no lo sabía.

-¿Segura que solo te pasa con los hombres?- hizo Rin nuevamente la pregunta, esperando una respuesta negativa.

-Sí.- confirmó nuevamente.

-Entonces Lenka, esto no es solamente timidez...

-¿Enserio?- preguntó Lenka algo confundida.- Entonces, ¿qué es?

-Lenka... Mi querida hermana...- guardó silencio unos segundos.- le tienes miedo a los hombres.- declaró.

-No es posible Rin.- trató de negarlo.- Eso solo pasa en el anime y las películas.

-Lenka, ¿cómo crees que sacan las ideas para esos animes y esas películas?- y con esa pregunta Lenka se rindió al saber que su hermana mayor tenía la razón.

-P-Pero es imposible, ¿cómo me voy a casar?- al decir esto los ojos celestes de Lenka se oscurecieron bajo su flequillo.

-Supongo que lo superarás en algún momento.- Le respondió Rin algo indecisa ya que ella no estaba muy segura de su respuesta.

-¿Me ayudarás?- preguntó aún con la vista baja. Rin por su parte no sabía que responder su hermana tenía androfobia y ella no sabía como ayudarla, por lo cual tomó la mejor decisión que pensó en ese momento.

-Por supuesto que lo haré, que tipo de hermana mayor no lo haría, empezáremos mañana- respondió Rin ahora con un poco más de animo, colocando las palmas de sus manos en la mesa y levantándose de la silla en la que estaba sentada en el mismo momento escapando hacía el piso de arriba y encerrándose en su habitación, necesitaba hablar de sus problemas con Len.

* * *

-Ahh, que aburrido.- mientras tanto Len esperaba a Rin sentado sobre el alfombrado de su habitación, estando igualmente enfrente del espejo.

-¡Len!- de repente Rin apareció del otro lado.- Rápido necesito consejos.- Len se levantó.

-Te estaba esperando.- dijo tranquilo.

-¡Guarda silencio!- le gritó ella, Len simplemente se rindió e hizo caso, tendría que decírselo cuando ya estuviera calmada.- Es sobre Lenka.

-¿Qué tiene ella?

-Le tiene miedo a los hombres.- hizo nuevamente su declaración, Len no dijo nada.- ¿Qué hago? Le dije que le ayudaría.

Despues de pensar Len respondió con sencillez.

-Pues ayúdale.

-¡Len!- Rin estaba molesta.- ¡No me ayudas!

-¿Qué quieres que haga?, es tu hermana no la mía.

-Te pondré un ejemplo, ¿qué harías si Rinto le tuviera miedo a las mujeres?- Rin atravesó el espejo completamente después de decir esto.

-Dejaría que se las apañara solo.- Rin lo tomó de los hombros y lo agitó un poco.

-¡Tómatelo con seriedad!- le regañó.

-Estoy siendo serio, si yo estuviera en tú situación,- se soltó del agarre de Rin.- Rinto no me pediría ayuda, es demasiado orgulloso como para hacer eso.

-Entonces, ¿cómo voy a hacer para que Lenka pierda su miedo?

-No lo sé, sólo piensa en algo.- suspiró.- Oh, Rin ya que estás aquí, debemos...- pero Rin ya había cruzado el espejo nuevamente.- hablar...

Len se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación y la abrió haciendo que Rinto cayera sobre la alfombra.

-¿Desde cuándo estás allí?- Preguntó Len molestó mientras miraba a Rinto tirado en el suelo.

-¿Salió por la ventana?-preguntó ignorando al Len y levantándose para luego dirigirse hacía la ventana que estaba sobre la cama.- Que mal,- dijo algo decepcionado.- quería conocerla.

-¡Sal de aqui!- le gritó Len señalándole la puerta.

* * *

 **Gracias a** xXCaitSithXx **y a** MitsukyAnime **por sus reviews.**

 ** _-Fatimasand_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

Rin rápidamente cruzó el espejo y salió nuevamente de su cuarto, no podía creer que Len pudiera ser un cretino, pero bueno lo acababa de conocer y no era algo que ella fuera a saber desde el principio. Bajó las escaleras esperando que Lenka ya no estuviera en el comedor.

Para su mala suerte ella seguía allí sentada en el mismo lugar y con la misma mirada baja de hace unos minutos. Rin intentó escabullirse para que ella no la viera subiendo las escaleras nuevamente, sólo que esta vez de puntitas, se sentía como una mala hermana mayor en ese momento.

Rin volvió a encerrarse con seguro en su habitación, se quedaría en una de las varias esquinas que eran punto siego del reflejo. Se sentaría a pensar sobre lo que haría para que su hermana pudiera dejar de tener su miedo, es decir si quería empezar su idea al día siguente tenía que pensar rápido.

* * *

Mientras Rin estaba pensando Len estaba sentado nuevamente frente al espejo

-¿Estará enojada?- preguntó al aire.

Una voz que provenía de la puerta le respondió.

-Pero claro que está enojada, hiciste que saliera por la ventana.- Esa voz provenía de Rinto.

-Y yo hice que tú salieras por la puerta como gente civilizada.- contraatacó Len con moestia.

La puerta se abrió, Rinto entró y se sentó en la alfombra al lado de Len.

-¿Por qué miras al espejo?- preguntó Rinto en el intento de empezar una conversación.

-¿Por qué entraste?- pero Len no quería cooperar con su propósito.

-No trates dé evadir mi pregunta.

-No lo hago.- Len dirigió su vista al espejo.

-Entonces responde.- dirigió su vista igualmente al espejo, pero Rinto se fijó en los aspectos y en como ambos sé diferenciaban bastante, pues no eran gemelos eran mellizos, diferentes el uno del otro- Ahora que me doy cuenta no nos parecemos tanto.

Len agradeció que su hermano cambiará de tema.

-Sí, tienes razón.- comentó.

-¿Ahora qué?

-¿Cómo que "ahora qué"?- Len parecía confundido.

-¿Por qué mirabas el espejo?- lastimosamente las dudas de Rinto volvían rápidamente.

-No necesitas saber eso.- respondió Len.

-Oh, entonces hay una razón- Rinto volvió a sacarle la información sin saberlo.

-¡Len!

Fue entonces cuando Rin cruzó el espejo en busca de ayuda, sin embargo no se esperaba que la mirada sorprendida de Rinto estuviera sobre ella, y ahí fue cuando Rin se sintió nerviosa y no supo que hacer o decir.

-Que adorable.- fue lo que alcanzó a decir Rinto para luego ir a abrazar a Rin la cual estaba entre nerviosa y apenada.

-Eh... ¿Rinto?- fue lo único que pudo decir Len, pues no salía del asombro las acciones que hacía su hermano no eran normales.

-¡Len!- le llamó rápidamente Rinto, a lo que esté volteo.- Mira que adorable es, ¿nos la podemos quedar?

-¿¡Q-Qué!?- Ahora Len estaba más que asombrado, si el fuera Rinto lo único que haría en esos momentos sería preguntar como es que Rin cruzó el espejo.

-Sí, mira es adorable.- Rinto abrazó más a Rin.- Yo la sacaré a pasear, la bañaré, la secaré, le daré comida. ¡Oh y si quieres te la puedo prestar!

-¡¿Ba-Bañar?!- alcanzó a decir Rin mientras sus colores no podían pasar de rojo.

Len no podía creer lo que el "serio" su hermano le estaba pidiendo.

-No Rinto,- le negó mientras cerraba los ojos como si estuviera cansado.- no nos la podemos quedar.

-Pero como le puedes decir que no a esta adorable criatura.

-Rinto, no es una criatura es un humano por si no te habías dado cuenta.

Rinto separó a Rin un poco de él para poder observarla bien, el sabía que era una persona y le costaba aceptar que había salido del mismísimo espejo de la habitación de su hermano.

-¡Claro que me había dado cuenta!- se quejó un poco indignado.- ¿Por quién me tomas?

-Por un irresponsable que creyó que se podría quedar con una persona como mascota.- les palabras de Len fueron secas y frías para Rinto, Rin sólo miraba lo duro que podía llegar a ser Len.- Además, no creo que Rin quiera quedarse aquí-

-¿¡Rin!?- Le interrupió Rinto.- ¿Ella es Rin? Pero si ella salió por la ventana.

-Rin nunca salió por la ventana, al menos yo no te afirmé eso.

Rinto guardó silencio, dejó de abrazar a Rin y salió de la habitación con la mirada baja. Rin se sentía mal por el escándalo que había hecho.

-L-len, lo siento.- se disculpó Rin con la miraba baja, Len suspiró ante este acto.

-No fue tú culpa.- fue lo que atinó a decir, para luego tumbarse en la cama.

Len sabía perfectamente que la culpa era de Rin, él trató de decirle que su hermano sospechaba sobre una chica en su habitación, aún así Rin solamente pensó en sí misma y salió de la habitación molesta por no ayudarle con sus problemas. Rin sabía que Len le tenía mucha paciencia, a pesar que solo se conocían desde hace unas horas.

-Pero lo fue, crucé el espejo sin pensar y ahora Rinto parece estar enojado contigo.- se sentó en la cama de Len.- Espero que me perdones.

Len guardó silencio, odiaba cuando se disculpaban con él era como sí él estuviera obligando a alguien a preocuparse de su felicidad, y eso lo hacía sentir fatal en muchos sentidos.

-No puedo perdonarte Rin...- Len cubrió su vista con su brazo izquierdo.

La nombrada abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no esperaba que Len fuera tan cruel con ella aún así pensó que se lo merecía por lo hecho.

-Si creo que tienes razón.- la voz de Rin empezaba a quebrarse poco a poco, nunca había estado en una situación cómo esa.- Se qué hice algo horrible y no puedes perdonarme...

-¡No es por eso!- Len se sentó en la cama al lado de Rin.- Es que no puedo perdonarte porque no has hecho nada malo.

-¡Lo sabía!- Rinto irrumpió en la habitación abriendo la puerta de golpe sorprendiendo a ambos.- ¡Sabía que me escondías otra cosa!- Len no sabía a que se refería, lo único que estaba ocultando era sobre su amistad con Rin pero eso ya no estaba oculto.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?- Len habló firme y con seguridad.

-Que e comprendido que Rin es tu reflejo.

-Ves Rin te dije que era fácil de comprender desde un principio, te dije que era muy obvio.- Len estaba siendo arrogante.

Rin no tardó en intentar contradecir sus palabras.

-¡Que es lo que tratas de decir! Se nota que ves demasiadas películas.

-¡Por supuesto!- por alguna razón Len se sentía orgulloso de si mismo.- Y Rinto las ve conmigo, ¿verdad hermano?

Len miró a Rinto de forma positiva, sabía que Rinto lo apoyaría en esta ocasión.

-¡Claro!- respondió Rinto.- Len tiene muy buen gusto en las películas, las vemos todos los sabados en el sillón de abajo.

Rin pensó que la seriedad de la que le había contado Len sobre Rinto era una farsa al ver su comportamiento algo infantil y despreocupado, sobre lo que pensó que era verdad era que ella y Rinto eran bastante parecidos en aspecto, demasiado diría ella.

-¡Un momento!- interrumpió Rin.- Dijiste que tu hermano tenía una actitud seria.

Len miró fijamente a Rin- Claro que la tiene.- le contradijo Len.- Solo que ahora no es necesaria. Si pudieras ver como es de manipulador con las personas.- cerró los ojos un momento para pensar en que ejemplo daría.- Te haría que creer que eres miserable en todos los sentidos.

Esa era la clave para Rin.

-Entonces... ¿Puede hacer desaparecer la fobia dé alguien?- la esperanza de Rin se estaba elevando.

-Tal vez, pero depende de la fobia.- le respondió Rinto.

Rin no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, había encontrado la clave para poder ayudar a su hermana en poco tiempo.

-Len.- le llamó Rin.- Necesito que me prestes a tu hermano mañana.

Len no sabía que estaba pasando, de repente Rin está siendo molesta y ahora está pidiéndole a su hermano para mañana domingo.

-¿Eh? Pregúntaselo a Rinto no a mi.- Rin miró a Rinto esperando una respuesta positiva.

-¿Puedo Len?

-¿Por qué me pides permiso?

-Eso es un sí.- afirmó Rin para luego cruzar el espejo y volver a su habitación.

Ahi fue donde se dio cuenta de algo, como podía hacer que Rinto cruzara el espejo. Se dio media vuelta y volvió al cuarto de Len.

-Oye Len, ¿cómo puedo hacer que Rinto cruce el espejo?

* * *

 **Hola, si estás leyendo esto significa que has terminado de leer el capítulo o que te aburriste y decidiste saltarte medio capítulo para llegar hasta aquí.**

 **En respuesta para** xXCaithSithXx:

Si te sorprendiste al ver otro capítulo significa que sigues leyendo esta historia, gracias.

 **Gracias a los que leen este fic y no escriben un review a ustedes tambien les agradezco.**

 **De una persona que se aburre con facilidad.**

 ** _-Fatimasand._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

Ahí estaba Rin nuevamente con una duda nueva, como podría hacer que Rinto cruzara el espejo para así poder ayudar a su hermana.

-Tal vez si tomo su mano al momento de cruzar el cruce conmigo.- Rin comentó aun así estaba algo dudosa de su propia opinión.

Los tres estaban sentados en la alfombra de la habitación de Len.

-Puede que funcione pero, ¿cruzará entero o solo su mano?- el tono de voz de Len daba a entender que estaba igualmente algo dudoso sobre su opinión.

-De preferencia entero.- intervino Rinto alzando su mano derecha.

-Si, tienes razón, si sólo cruzara tu mano no me servirías de nada.

Rinto se sintió algo mal por ese comentario de Rin.

-¡Tengo una idea!- Len se levantó de la alfombra eufórico.- Rin- la nombrada le miró.- necesito que hagas que tu hermana se mire en el espejo de tu cuarto que yo haré lo mismo con Rinto.

Para Rin esa fue una buena idea, por lo que le respondió a Len con un "Si" sin hacer preguntas y cruzó el espejo para estar en su habitación nuevamente.

Caminó hacía la puerta de la habitación le quito el seguro y salió de ahí con rumbo al piso de abajo donde creía que podía estar su hermana menor.

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y encontró a Lenka durmiendo en uno de los sillones de la sala, apenas eran las once y ella ya estaba durmiendo nuevamente, eso pensó Rin y se dispuso a despertarla.

La agitó un poco y dijo su nombre en voz baja, su hermana no tardo en abrir lo ojos nuevamente.

-¿Rin?- se talló un poco él ojo y soltó un bostezo- ¿Qué pasa?

-Lenka, he decidido que empezaremos a erradicar ese miedo hoy no mañana, ¿entendido?- la pose qué hizo Rin en ese momento parecía demostrar autoridad

Ante esto, Lenka simplemente asintió y se levantó del sillón.

* * *

Mientras en el otro lado del espejo...

Rinto estaba parado enfrente del espejo, mirando de reojo a su hermano que estaba otra vez sentado en la alfombra.

-Oye Len...

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué sigues en pijama?

Len rápidamente tomó una muda de ropa y entró al baño para vestirse. Rinto sólo miraba como su hermano hacía las cosas rápidamente hasta cerrar la puerta del baño del cuarto

-Apúrate hermanito, que no quiero estar sólo cuando algo pase.- comentó Rinto aún mirando la puerta.

* * *

De regreso con Rin.

Lenka tenía los ojos vendados con una tela color blanco, estando enfrente del espejo estando algo confundida por la actitud de su hermana.

-Ahora Lenka quiero que te mires al espejo y me digas que ves.

Rin le retiró la tela de los ojos y Lenka pudo ver como se reflejaba un hombre distinto a ella, más alto que ella y de cabello corto; aunque sus ojos y su color de cabello seguía siendo igual en ambos.

-R-Rin, ¿qué es esto?

Lenka no podía salir de su asombro, Rin rió un poco al ver como su melliza reaccionaba de la misma manera que ella cuando vio a Len hace unas horas.

-Es tu terapia.

Rin empujó a Lenka para que esta cruzara a través del espejo, en el mismo momento en el que Len igualmente cruzó el espejo y se colocó al lado de Rin. Estando ambos mirando sus reflejos en el espejo.

-¿Fue buena idea que los dejarás solos?

La pregunta de Rin no causó mucho en Len, el cual solamente rió un poco con una sonrisa ladina.

-Tranquila, le dije a Rinto que se contuviera un poco ante tu hermana, no le hará nada que no tenga que hacer.

Esa respuesta no tranquilizó a Rin en absoluto, sólo hizo que se preocupara más por su hermana.

-Esta bien.- le respondió aún con intranquilidad.

Dirigido su mirada a su opuesto, lo inspeccionó rápidamente de arriba a abajo.

-Oye.- le llamó Rin con una sonrisa poco notable en el rostro.

-¿Qué?- la mirada desinteresada de Len seguía en el espejo.

-¿Qué pasó con tu pijama?- la pregunta de Rin no le hizo ninguna gracia.

Len estaba vistiendo una playera gris ,un jean y estaba descalzo. Además se había atado el cabello. Rin se acercó a él y habló nuevamente:

-No sabía que te atabas el cabello.

Len soltó un suspiro pesado y dirigió su mirada hacia Rin e igualmente la miró detalladamente. Ignoró el comentario de Rin y simplemente preguntó:

-¿Dónde está la cocina?

-Supongo que en el lugar opuesto de tú casa.

-Bueno entonces iré a buscar comida, no he desayunado.

Len salió por la puerta y Rin le siguió.

* * *

Mientras el cuarto de Len...

-¿¡Qué es lo qué hago aquí!?

Lenka miraba hacia todos lados estaba sumamente asustada y confundida, Rinto sólo miraba tranquilo las reacciones que hacía la que ahora sabía que era su reflejo, aunque a su parecer ella se parecía más a Len que a el.

-¿¡Dónde estoy!? ¿¡Quién eres tú!?- las preguntas de Lenka no paraban.

Rinto se encontraba sentado en la alfombra del cuarto mientras que Lenka estaba en una esquina de la cama de Len estando hecha bolita.

Rinto se levantó y caminó hacia Lenka, ya tenía pensado el tipo de "terapia" usaría primero.

-¡No te me acerques!- Lenka se volteó rápidamente y tomó una de las almohadas blancas de Len como escudo, Rinto río un poco ante este acto.

-Responderé todas tus preguntas sólo no me ataques.- Lenka estando aún algo asustada dejó la almohada a un lado.- Muy bien y ahora dime que te preocupa...- el tono de voz de Rinto hizo que Lenka se sintiera mucho más tranquila.

-B-bueno...

* * *

-Oye Rin... Tienes bonitas piernas.

Len estaba sentado frente a la mesa comiendo un yogur que sacó del refri, con algo de fruta que había en el frutero.

En la cocina todo tomó a Rin desprevenida, ni siquiera ella sabía cómo ese comentario había entrado en su conversación. Rin se sentía nerviosa y sus mejillas por segunda vez en el día le empezaban a arder. Ya no sabía que era Len, a veces era un tsundere y ahora era un pervertido.

-Antes de que lo mal interpretes,- recargó su brazo izquierdo en la mesa, en el cual recargó su cabeza.- lo dije porque me estoy elogiando a mi mismo.

Rin se alejó rápidamente de la cocina en la que estaba anteriormente y se sentó en el sillón más grande de la sala, la cual estaba al lado de la cocina, mirando la pared. Ahora lo había comprobado Len también era un cretino en ocasiones.

Pasaron unos minutos Len termino de comer y subió hacia la habitación de Rin para ver si alguno de los dos, Rinto o Lenka, había cruzado él espejo siendo seguido por Rin.

Ambos encontraron a Lenka cruzando el espejo gateando y a Rinto cruzando igualmente sólo que este estaba de pie. Len se dispuso a decir algo.

-Oye Rin tu herma-

Rin abrió sus ojos sorpresivamente al ver como su hermana rápidamente se levantó del suelo y tomó a Len de la playera estando Len igual o más sorprendido que ella.

Rin, la cuál estaba parada en el marco de la puerta, entró al cuarto rápidamente para tratar de ayudar a Len, sin embargo al entrar en la habitación diviso a Rinto, Rin ignoró los que parecían gritos de ayuda y se dirigió a Rinto.

-¿Qué era lo que tratabas de hacer?- le señaló a Len y a Lenka que ambos estaban en el suelo.- Mira lo que provocas.

-¿Eso te molesta?

-¿¡Qué fue lo que le hiciste a mi hermana!?- le gritó Rin con furia.

-Hice que ya no le tuviera miedo a los hombres.- le respondió calmado y con sencillez.- Era lo que tú querías ¿no?

-Si, pero no me refería a que la convirtieras en una agresiva.

-No es una agresiva.- se quejó el acercándose hacía Lenka y tocándole él hombro, acto seguido soltó a Len.

Rin estaba sorprendida, se acercó a Lenka y miró detenidamente la mirada seria y fría que le mandaba a Len a pesar de no haberle hecho nada.

-Pero no quiero que Lenka sea una agresiva, sólo quiero que sea feliz.- se quejó Rin.

-Define su felicidad.- habló Len estando tirado en el suelo.

-Dice que quiere casarse.

Hubo silencio durante unos minutos. Len pensaba que Lenka le odiaba por una razón. Rin creía que Rinto estaba loco por el reciente cambio de personalidad que le había hecho tener a su hermana. Y Rinto simplemente sonreía mientras empezaba a abrazar a Lenka como si de un peluche se tratase.

-Yo me casaré con ella.- Rinto rompió el silencio. Tanto Rin como Len le miraron sorprendidos.- y antes de que digan algo, si tengo en cuenta que ella es mi reflejo y Rin no escucharé tus quejas.

Rin estaba enojada por el comentario de Rinto, iba a decir algo pero Len habló primero.

-Es una buena idea, dile que ustedes dos tienen un matrimonio arreglado y que tendrá que pasar bastante tiempo contigo, así ya su androfobia estará curada.

-¿En serio?- los ojos de Rinto estaban llenos de esperanza.

-No, estaba siendo sarcástico.- Len se acercó a Rinto y lo tomó de los hombros. Lenka se movió un poco ante esto.- Si té casarás con ella sería como si te casarás contigo mismo.

-Bien entonces tú cásate con ella.- el tono de Rinto fue frío y sereno.- Si no quieres que yo me casé con ella, hazlo tú.

Len dio un suspiro pensando en que su hermano no entendía la lógica de aquel asunto.

-Ella es básicamente tú.- Rinto no entendía lo que Len trataba de decirle.- Es cómo si me casará contigo.

-¿Y eso qué tiene?

-Rinto...- la mirada de Len se oscureció un poco.- ¡Si me casará con ella sería incesto!

Entonces Lenka habló:

-Entonces... ¿Si no fuéramos hermanos si te casarías conmigo?

La pregunta sorprendió un poco a Rin mientras Len empezaba a toser exageradamente, esa pregunta sin duda lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-Sí, es decir ¡no!- Len sentía que el nerviosismo le carcomía por dentro, nunca había hablado con Lenka y tampoco se esperaba que le preguntara algo así.

-Ya veo...- la voz de Lenka fue suave.- Eso significa que sientes algo por alguien, dime ¿quién es?

-Oye Rinto,- susurró Rin.- ¿Qué fue lo que le enseñaste?

-A defenderse, pero no creí que le fuera a funcionar en el primer intento.

Len se sentía presionado en ese momento, las miradas azuladas de tres personas se encontraban sobre él.

Rin ya se estaba hartando de ese silencio, así que ideó algo rápido.

-No hay nadie.- habló Rin con una voz calmada y algo melancólica eso sorprendió a Rinto.- Len y yo somos lo opuesto en muchos sentidos, como a mi me gusta alguien a Len no le gusta nadie, así que... Lenka te pido que dejes de molestar a Len con eso... ¿está bien?

-S-si.- la personalidad "agresiva" de Lenka se esfumó con las palabras de su hermana. Eso sorprendió a todos en la habitación.

-Bien... Entonces Lenka ya va siendo medio día, ¿te parece sí comemos algo?- la sonrisa de Rin volvió con esa pregunta.

-Sí, está bien.- Lenka sonrió igualmente.- Sólo tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas, pero ¿qué haremos con ellos?- señaló a Len y a Rinto.

-Tengo que hablar con Len un rato, así que por el momento no se irán a ningún lado.- Rin sonrío.- ve a comprar las cosas con Rinto al fin y al cabo no le tienes miedo ¿verdad?

Lenka sonrió ante la confianza que su hermana le tenía.

-Bueno, entonces vamos Rinto que se ve que Rin tiene que hablar con tu hermano.

Lenka salió del cuarto siendo seguida por Rinto, unos cuántos minutos se escuchó el sonido de la puerta de la entrada cerrándose.

-Entonces, Len necesito que me digas quien es esa chica por la que estás interesado.- Rin fue autoritaria con sus palabras y las soltó sin delicadeza alguna.

-¿Eso era lo que querías hablar conmigo?

-Sí, y yo se que hay alguien, te puedo decir que estoy segura de eso.

-No tienes pruebas.

-Claro que las tengo, la primera,- empezó a contar con los dedos de su mano derecha.- es que te pusiste muy nervioso cuando Lenka te lo preguntó, y la segunda es que como a mi no me gusta nadie a ti te debe de gustar alguien, por que eres mi opuesto.

Len sacó rápidas conclusiones.

-¿Eso significa qué mentiste cuando dijiste que te gustaba alguien?

-Si eso fue para que la situación se calmara un poco,- Rin trató de sonar inocente.- aún así sigo sin saber porque se calmó después de que dije eso.- entonces Rin recordó algo.- ¿Por qué de la nada dijiste que tenía bonitas piernas?- preguntó tratando de disimular su nerviosismo, aunque sus piernas temblaron un poco.

-Ya te lo había dicho ¿no? fue porque me estaba elogiando a mi mismo.

Rin pensó que lo que decía Len no tenía sentido alguno.

-Entonces ya que soy tú...- las manos de Rin empezaron a temblar.- Te soy atractiva.

Eso tomó a Len con la guardia baja, no pensó que Rin en algún momento le fuera a preguntar eso, pero de algún modo para Len eso no tenía sentido sólo se habían conocido hace unas cuantas horas. Si. Para Len, Rin estaba chantajeandolo de alguna manera.

-Claro, porque si te dijera que no, estaría menospreciándome.- Len definitivamente no pensaba caer en su juego.- Y no pienso contradecir eso.

Len se dirigió al espejo con el propósito de querer cruzarlo, sin embargo, Rin lo detuvo.

-Quédate a comer, no quiero que Rinto se quedé sin vigilancia.

Len se volteó a verla con la mirada oscurecida.

-No puedo cruzar el espejo...

-No puede ser.

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¿Me extrañaron? Porque yo si a ustedes.**

 **NaokoTenhiro:** Me alegra que lo hayas esperado, perdón sí tarde ,pero... Fue a propósito. Sinceramente estaba esperando a que alguien me pidiera el capítulo, por que ya lo tenía listo desde hace tiempo.

 **xXCaithSithXx:** Gracias por leer me alegra que a la gente le guste mi fic, igualmente gracias por esperar.

 **Capítulo escrito por mi, inspiración brindada por mi hermano, tardanza por mi igualmente.**

 ** _-Fatimasand_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

La mirada seria y preocupada de Len miraba a Rin en busca de algún consuelo, sin embargo Rin no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, aunque tampoco es cómo si pudiera saberlo ella en sí no creó ese embrollo de un espejo que te permitía ver a alguien ue no eras tu a través de él.

Ambos estaban preocupados. Len sabía que su divorciado padre no llegaría a casa hasta dentro de unos meses, así qué nadie se preocuparía por su ausencia en plenos días libres. Pero la igualmente divorciada madre de Rin llegarían en la tarde y se sorprendería al ver a un par de extraños rondando por su casa.

Se escuchó el ligero rechinado de la puerta principal abriéndose, seguido de un "Ya llegamos" por parte de Rinto y Lenka. Rin y Len dudaron un poco sobre decirles lo del espejo, pero ellos mismos se preguntaban porque estaban dudando no tenían porqué ocultarles algo que era de trivial importancia en este asunto.

Len salió del cuarto siendo seguido por Rin, para luego bajar corriendo las escaleras que daban a la sala. Fueron a la cocina donde Lenka estaba encendiendo el fuego de la estufa y Rinto estaba viendo fijamente todos los movimientos que hacía Lenka a la hora de cocinar. Parecía que Rinto quería aprender.

-¡Rinto! ¡Lenka!- ambos voltearon a la entrada de la cocina de donde fueron llamados por Rin.

Lenka bajó la llama de la estufa que acababa de encender y se acercó a Rin, esta tenía una mirada bastante preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa Rin? ¿Ya tienes hambre?- le preguntó con curiosidad y preocupación en su rostro.

-No.- respondió mientras negaba con la cabeza baja.- Lenka debemos decirles algo muy importante...

El gesto de curiosidad se borró de la cara de Lenka, quedando solamente una creciente preocupación.

-¿Pasó algo mientras-

Rinto interrumpió la pregunta de Lenka

-¿Hay algo que quieran contarnos?

Len y Rin intercambiaron miradas.

-S-si,- tartamudeó Rin.- a decir verdad es algo sobre el espejo...- Rin desvío la mirada hacia el suelo.- Len se los dirá.

Len se sorprendió un poco ante eso.

-¿¡Piensas dejarme el trabajo difícil a mí!?- preguntó Len entre susurros.

-Solo hazlo.

Len pensó un poco sobre lo que iba a decir. Cualquier movimiento o palabra que estuviera mal interpretada podría poner peores las cosas, decidió qué simplemente sería directo.

-El espejo no se puede cruzar...

Hubo un silencio en la cocina. Con Rin y Len con la cabeza gacha y mirando el piso, mientras que Rinto y Lenka no podían creer lo que se les acababa de informar. Si bien, el poder cruzar un espejo que te lleve a un mundo paralelo les resultaba raro a todos hace unas horas, pero, parecía que el que se lo tomaran tan a la ligera hizo que el problema los haya tomado desprevenidos.

-De haber sabido que esto pasaría me hubiera traido mi celular.- dijo Rinto rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Len.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Ahora viviremos aquí.- Al parecer de Len, Rinto era ridículamente relajado en situaciones serias.

-No te lo tomes tan a la ligera.- le regaño Lenka.- Tu debes de volver a tu hogar ¿qué dirían tus padres?

Rinto pensó un poco sobre su respuesta.

-Nada,- se acercó a Lenka.- nada porque yo no les importo.

Len se golpeó en la cara por la, que a su parecer ,era una mentira muy grande.

-Rinto,- le llamó Len a lo que el nombrado volteó- ya te he dicho que si les importamos, asi que deja de decir eso.

-Hermanito, te haré una pregunta... ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a nuestro padre?

Len empezó a sacar cuentas mentales.

-Alrededor de seis años.- respondió mientras apartaba la vista hacia el suelo.- ¡Pero eso no importa!- eso sobresaltó tanto a Rin como a Lenka.- El volverá en tres meses.

-Len...- le colocó una mano en el hombro.- También te dijeron eso hace seis años. Ahora dime Len, ¿cuándo has visto a nuestra madre?

Len abrió los ojos ante esa pregunta.

-Nunca...- respondió en un susurro.

La cocina se llenó de silencio vacío, tanto que Rin y Lenka se sentían que sobraban en ese lugar.

-Oye Rinto...- se atrevió a hablar Rin.- Dime que esta no fue la terapia que usaste con Lenka...

-Bueno no te lo diré.- le respondió tranquilo mientras soltaba el hombro de Len y se dirigía a la estufa.- Lenka ¿cómo se enciende esto?

Rin se quedó estática en su lugar. Lenka le miraba algo confundida.

-¿Pasó algo conmigo?- fue lo único que atinó a preguntar.

Rin dirigió su vista a Rinto, proporcionandole una mirada fría para luego salir de la cocina y subir las escaleras dando unas fuertes pisadas. Al llegar arriba abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se dedicó a inspeccionar con detalle el espejo, quería que Rinto se fuera del que llamaba su hogar cuanto antes.

Agudizó la vista y alcanzó a divisar una ligera y casi imperceptible grieta en el borde del espejo. La tocó ligeramente con la llema de los dedos, no parecía qué alguien la hubiera hecho.

* * *

-Lenka... Lenka... ¡Lenka!

-¡Ah!- reaccionó Lenka al escuchar su nombre por tercera vez. Se acercó a Rinto y le señaló cómo se usaba la estufa.

Rin bajó nuevamente a la cocina y tocó él hombro de Len haciendo que volteara. No dijo nada y le indicó con un ligero movimiento de ojos que ambos fueran al piso de arriba. Len aun decaído la siguió y ambos empezaron a subir las escaleras llegando ambos al cuarto de Rin.

-Len, ya se que es lo que impide qué crucemos el espejo...- Len solamente asintió mientras cerraba la puerta después de entrar.- hay una grieta en el borde,- Rin se acercó al espejo y tocó con delicadeza él borde de este.- solamente tenemos que arreglar el espejo y-

Len le interrumpió.

-Mejor déjalo así...

Rin se volteó a verlo con una mirada que no podía describirse si era tristeza, sorpresa o decepción. Len ignoró el como le veía y siguió hablando.

-Rinto tiene razón, de que sirve que vuelva si no hay nadie esperándome del otro lado, nadie se preocupará por mí ni por Rinto...- guardó silencio.- Ni siquiera mi padre y sus mentiras...

-E-Espera Len, dijiste que te gustaba alguien, de seguro esa chica se va a preocupar por ti.

-Si... Creó que preocupa demasiado por mi...- Len agachó la cabeza.

-Bien entonces creo que si reparamos él espejo podrás volver con ella y-

Len volvió a interrumpirla.

-Pero si esta justo aquí en este cuarto...

La tristeza y la decepción se borraron del rostro de Rin dejando solamente la sorpresa y un notable color rojo adornando su mejillas.

-N-No, ¿q-querrás decir que-

-Así es Rin...- Len levantó la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa.- Me gustas.

* * *

 **Miren quien a vuelto mis amores!**

NaokoTenhiro: Gracias... Aunque está vez si me tardé demasiado. Respecto a los sentimientos de Len, yo no tenía pensado que esto fuera un RinxLen, pero tu review me dio algo en qué basarme para el capítulo.

Anonimo-Frver: Caith... No se que te pasó pero en su tiempo muchas gracias por tu review

lenxrin: Pues... Creo que tu respuesta estuvo en el capítulo ¿no?

 **Gracias por sus reviews, favs y follows.**

 _ **-Fatimasand**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

Rin tenía los ojos exageradamente abiertos con la mirada dirigida hacía Len, el cual estaba recargado sobre el marco de la puerta sin decir nada y con la mirada en ella mientras esbozaba una ligera sonrisa.

Rin estaba sumamente confundida, como podría volver a ver a Len normalmente; llevaban ya alrededor medio día hablando y para ella todo había pasado sumamente rápido cómo se conocieron, cómo se pelearon, cómo se llevaron bien y cómo manejaron la situación del espejo. Todo pasó demasiado rápido y casí sin dificultades; a excepción de la situación de una Lenka agresiva y un Rinto manipulador.

-Oye Len...- después de pensar todo eso decidió hablar, agachó la cabeza y miró al suelo mientras jugaba con sus dedos y se sonrojaba un poco.- lo pensaré ¿de acuerdo?- preguntó lo último en un ligero susurro.

Len guardó silencio, se acercó a Rin y la abrazó, Rin abrió nuevamente los ojos por la sorpresa de ese abrazo. Era cálido y creía que sentía los sentimientos tristes de Len acerca de su familia. Rin no tardó con corresponderle el abrazo.

-¡Ya llegué!- se escuchó una voz femenina desde la puerta principal.

Eso alertó a Rin, y Len no tardó en entender y soltarla rápidamente. Sin decir nada Len se escondió debajo de la cama y levantó el pulgar de su mano izquierda deseándole suerte. Rin le sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina donde se podía ver que Lenka trataba de esconder a Rinto en algún lado.

-¡Rápido Rinto!- habló Rin en susurros para que su madre que estaba en la puerta quitándose los zapatos no escuchara.- Ve arriba, a mí cuarto y escóndete debajo de la cama con Len.

-Si Len y yo no fuéramos hermanos te diría que eres una pervertida.- le dijo mientras empezaba a alejarse gateando hacía las escaleras.

-¿Qué es lo que tratas de decirme?- le preguntó en un tono molesto mientras aún susurraba.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, _pervertida~_

Rin comprendió a lo que refería y se sonrojó un poco.

-¡No es momento para eso!- le dijo con vergüenza.

En lo que Rinto lograba alejarse sin ser visto de la cocina, una mujer de cabello teñido de color rojo y ojos azules entraba en la misma sin percatarse de lo que pasaba. La peliroja abrió el refrigerador, el sonido que hizo este al abrirse hizo que Rin y Lenka dirigieran su vista a lo que estaba haciendo. La mujer estiró un poco el brazo izquierdo y sacó del refrigerador una jarra con jugo de naranja, cabe decir que Rin fue ignorada junto con Lenka.

La mujer se volteó con la jarra tomada con ambas manos e ignoró nuevamente a Rin y a Lenka mientras dejaba la jarra en la mesa que estaba en el centro de la cocina y se estiraba nuevamente para tomar lo que sería esta vez un vaso de vidrio transparente que estaba en una de las repisas que estaban al lado de la estufa.

Colocó el vaso igualmente sobre la mesa y empezó a vertir jugo de naranja en el, iba a empezar a beberlo pero se percató de que dos miradas azuladas estaban posadas sobre ella.

-¿Qué tengo algo en la cara?- preguntó sin sutileza y empezó a beber del jugo.

-N-No mamá,- tartamudeó un poco Lenka.- es sólo que ni siquiera saludaste.- dijo tratando de excusarse.

-Oye mamá.- habló esta vez Rin mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de alegría y felicidad sé esbozaba en su rostro- ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?

La que parecía ser la madre de ambas las miró y les sonrío al mismo tiempo que su rostro mostraba alegría.

-Me voy el lunes- respondió con simpleza.

Rin tragó saliva mientras Lenka empezaba a preocuparse por ambos rubios ubicados en la planta alta, la madre de ambas se dio cuenta de esto y frunció el ceño algo confundida. Dejó él vaso nuevamente en la mesa y se acercó a sus dos hijas, esta vez las dos tragaron.

-Ustedes dos,- las señaló con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda.- ¿qué es lo qué esconden?

* * *

Las cosas que había debajo de la cama de Rin parecían ser poco interesantes. Len empezó a buscar algo con qué entretenerse; había cajas, polvo y a lo lejos logró divisar lo que parecía ser un pequeño relicario; este último le llamó bastante la atención.

Estiró su brazo izquierdo para alcanzarlo y al tenerlo ya entre sus dedos este se abrió y le permitió a Len ver la foto de una mujer con el cabello rojizo y al hombre que sólo había visto en fotos, su padre.

En él momento en que se quedó sorprendido y con los ojos bien abiertos, Rinto apareció escondiéndose a su lado. Len al ver cómo este sé acomodaba escondió él relicario en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, luego le preguntaría a Rin sobre este.

-¿Cómo está todo allá abajo?- preguntó Len tratando de disimular el asombro que aún tenía.

Rinto ni lo volteó a ver por lo apretado que estaba.

-No lo sé, me fui de ahí antes de ver algo, aunque parece que las dos tienen problemas.- declaró.

Len no preguntó nada más, estaba pensativo sobre aquella foto.

* * *

-¿No van a decirme que es lo que esconden ustedes dos?

Ambas con la cabeza gacha intentaron disimular el hecho de que su madre estuviera algo molesta y con un tono autoritario. Lenka al borde del desespero miró a Rin disimuladamente, lamentablemente para ambas su madre sé dio cuenta de esto y prosiguió con él interrogatorio.

-Rin,- la nombrada se sobresaltó, levantó la cabeza y desvió la vista.- Acércate.- habló la mujer en el mismo tono autoritario.

Rin volvió a agachar la cabeza. Su madre dio un pasó y tomó el rostro de Rin con ambas manos. La miró fijamente unos segundos y esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- _Je je~_ ¿quien es el desafortunado?

Rin soltó el agarre de su madre al mismo tiempo que empezaba a sonrojarse levemente.

-¿D-De qué estás hablando mamá?- tartamudeó al mismo tiempo que se cubría él rostro.

-Es que eres muy fácil de leer.- específico su madre mientras reía un poco y le quitaba importancia al asunto.- Aún así no me has respondido.

-B-Bueno...

Rin desvío la mirada buscando nuevamente una escusa, miró a Lenka y está le sonrió nerviosamente.

-Mamá, descubrí que Lenka le tenía miedo a los hombres.- su madre simplemente guardó silencio y rió nuevamente.

-Rin,- la nombrada sintió un escalofrío.- esta es la última vez que te lo repito.- la mujer tomó aire.- No me has respondido lo que te pregunté.

Rin tragó fuerte y tomó aire antes de lo que debía decir, Lenka le miraba preocupada.

-Mamá- Rin habló con una voz firme.- Debo decirte que hay dos hombres en esta casa,- su madre abrió la boca para decir algo pero Rin siguió hablando.- y tú no conoces a ninguno.

La mujer sonrió y luego levantó su cabeza para poder ver hacía el techo.

-Están en tu habitación ¿no?

Lenka se sorprendió ante esa declaración y empezó a preguntarse si de casualidad había llegado a ver como Rinto salía de la cocina o subía las escaleras. Iba a preguntar algo pero su madre ya estaba subiendo las escaleras corriendo mientras Rin trataba de detenerle.

La menor no tuvo de otra y subió las escaleras un poco más calmada que las otras dos.

Vio cómo ambas corrían hacía la puerta de la habitación de Rin. Lenka empezó a correr para ver lo que pasaba.

-Len, Rinto.- les llamó Rin a ambos.- Esto ya no tiene caso ¿podrían salir los dos de abajo de la cama?

No se escuchó ninguna respuesta y Lenka empezaba a ponerse nerviosa al respecto; Rin se agachó y arrastró a Rinto hacía fuera mientras esté dormía, poco después Len salió por su cuenta, se sacudió un poco y abrió los ojos de la sorpresa al ver a aquella mujer.

-Disculpe señora,- Len trató de hablar fuera de su asombro.- ¿podría decirme su nombre?

La mujer sonrío un poco ante su pregunta.

-¿Qué es eso de señora?- dijo mientras empezaba a reir. Rin le miró confundida y Lenka estaba distraída viendo como Rinto dormia.- Mi nombre es Hikari. Ahora me importaría saber el tuyo.

Len le miró perplejo ante su pregunta.

-Len.- respondió aún pensando en el relicario que ahora guarda en su bolsillo.

-¡Bien!- habló Hikari.- Ahora te preguntaré algo sumamente importante ¿Eres tú el chico en el que sé interesó mi hija?

Len guardó silencio mientras agachaba la cabeza y se sonrojaba exageradamente. Rin estaba muriéndose de vergüenza por las preguntas que su madre hacía. Lenka solamente se preocupó un poco por Len mientras seguía mirando como Rinto dormía.

-Oh,- habló nuevamente Hikari.- Por si te lo preguntas Rin no me lo dijo, yo lo descubrí.

Len tomó aire, se calmó, levantó la vista y dijo:

-Si soy yo.- sonrió calmado, Rin se sorprendió ante su respuesta, Len era demasiado directo.- Rin es muy fácil de leer.

Hubo silencio durante unos minutos y Rinto despertó, esto hizo que Lenka se alejará un poco; se sentó y se talló los ojos. Miró a Hikari y la saludo con la mano, después dirigió su vista a Lenka que estaba a su izquierda.

-Tu mamá es muy bonita, supongo que en eso te pareces a ella.- Rinto al parecer de Len estaba medio dormido aún.

Lenka se sonrojó y Hikari rió discretamente.

* * *

 **Hola gente de fanfiction! Esta vez me apuré para no tardar tanto. Hay una cucaracha acechándome y me pone nerviosa.**

NaokoTenhiro: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el anterior. Lamento haberte causado insomnio pero hay momentos en los que me quedo sin ideas y tardo bastante (pregúntaselo a otras personas a ver que te dicen de mí y mis intervalos de escritura) por eso hay unas cosas que a veces son más impactantes que otras.**

lenxrin: **Oh vamos! Hay gente que tarda más que yo, hay gente que publica un fic dice lo continuará la semana siguiente y tarda dos años (te digo porque me ha tocado y lo malo que me pasó con fics muy buenos de los cuales ya olvidé el nombre XD)**

 **Inspiración gracias a la cucaracha y a mi hermano (más credito a la cucaracha por favor)**

 ** _-Fatimasand_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

Mientras Hikari seguía riendo por aquella escena, Len se levantó del suelo, se tomó a Rin de la mano y ambos salieron de la habitación. Hikari no pasó esto por alto y esbozó una sonrisa traviesa al ver como ambos salían de ese lugar.

Len tenía que hablar seriamente sobre lo que encontró debajo de aquella cama, qué relación tenian su padre y Hikari y algo muy importante a su parecer, lo que dijo su madre sobre el y los intereses de Rin.

Bajaron a la cocina y Len, que no había visto la cara de Rin durante todo él trayecto, se sorprendió al ver que ella esta estaba roja, mientras empezaba a ponerse nerviosa y a apartar la vista. Len sé dio cuenta de que dejaría la tercera de su intenciones hasta el final.

-Escúchame Rin,- la nombrada se tensó.- esto te parecerá raro y tal vez té asustes. Así que te lo diré sin rodeos; tu madre y mi padre se conocen.

Rin guardó silencio un momento para asimilar lo que Len acababa de decirle, dejó atrás su nerviosismo por un momento para intentar decir algo pero la vergüenza seguía ahí, aún no podía mirar a Len a los ojos, agachó la cabeza para mirar al suelo.

-¿Q-Qué?- fue lo único que Len logró escuchar de parte de Rin.

Len suspiró derrotado tratar de hablar con Rin en ese estado no iba a funcionar. Primero tendría que aclarar todo el asunto entre ella y él. Tomó la mejilla de Rin con su mano izquierda y sonrió al mismo tiempo que Rin levantaba la mirada.

-Escúchame Rin,- volvió a decir.- se que debemos arreglar el asunto del espejo y de lo que te acabo de decir.

Rin asintió sin decir nada.

-Pero me temo que no podremos llegar a algo si te niegas a mirarme.

Rin apartó la vista.

-No, no, no

Len volvió a hacer que Rin le mirara.

-Mírame Rin, se que te confundí bastante con eso de que me gustas.

Rin se sonrojó.

-Y el simple hecho de que Hikari me haya dado una respuesta de parte tuya me hace feliz, pero pienso que debes de ser tú la que me lo diga a la cara cómo yo lo hice.

Len no recibió respuesta de Rin. Suspiró y soltó su mejilla.

-Esto no va a funcionar de momento, así que pasaré a lo otro y quiero que me escuches ¿entendido?- no recibió respuesta, Len suspiró nuevamente ante esa reacción. Se alejó de la cocina y se dirigió a las escaleras.- Iré a preguntarle a Hikari sobre eso pero,- le miró desde las escaleras.- luego arreglaremos esto.

Rin esperando a que Len estuviera la suficientemente lejos, se sentó en una esquina de la cocina y abrazó sus piernas.

-Todo la que pasa en un día libre...

* * *

Rinto se sentía adormilado y fuera de lugar; realmente no sabía lo que estaba pasando en ese cuarto. Miró a la madre de Rin y Lenka, de la cual no sabía el nombre. Se giró y sorprendió a Lenka mirándole fijamente, Rinto sinceramente no sabía lo que ella trataba de hacer. Leer su mente tal vez o conseguir vista de rayos x; realmente no estaba seguro.

-Disculpe,- Rinto trató de llamar la atención de aquella mujer.- ¿podría decirme su nombre?

La mujer de cabello teñido de color rojo sólo rió por eso, recordando que Rinto había estado dormido mientras ella se presentaba.

-Claro, si tu te presentas primero ante mí.- Lenka le miró extrañada, el comportamiento de su madre empezaba a recordarle al comportamiento despreocupado de Rinto.

-Creí que usted ya sabía mi nombre.- fue lo único que respondió Rinto ante su reacción.- En todo caso me llamó Rinto y debo decir que usted y Lenka se parecen bastante.

Hikari rió nuevamente.

-Llámame Hikari. Ademas, obviamente nos parecemos somos madre e hija.

-No me refería a eso,- Lenka y Hikari ladearon un poco la cabeza en señal de confusión.- es que Rin casi no se parece a ninguna de ustedes dos.

Lenka lo pensó un poco mientras que su madre se ponía nerviosa ante la situación.

-Oye mamá,- Hikari volteó a ver a Lenka.- Rin se parece a papá ¿verdad?

Antes de que Hikari pudiera responder afirmativamente Len entró a la habitación casi azotando la puerta contra la pared, haciendo que todos los presentes fijaran su mirada en el.

-¡Futura suegra tenemos que hablar!- fue lo que pronunció al entrar, haciendo que hasta Rin lograse escuchar.

-¿Mamá?

-¿Hikari?

-¿Suegra yo?

Len entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta al mismo tiempo. Se sentó en el mismo suelo alfombrado en el que estaban todos y enfocó su vista en Hikari.

-¿Usted sabe si el espejo hace algo?

Hikari ladeó la cabeza.

-Algo ¿cómo que?

Len al no encontrar las palabras justas para describir lo que el espejo hacía, empezó a hugar en él bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¿De dónde se conocen?- dijo mostrando el relicario abierto enseñando la foto que esté tenía, Hikari se puso nerviosa con sólo ver la foto.

-Oh, esa es una larga historia.- le respondió Hikari desviando la mirada y agitando su mano derecha como si tratara de quitarle importancia al asunto.

-Tengo tiempo de sobra.- dijo sin quitarle la mirada de encima, Hikari sólo ladeó la cabeza pensando si ese chico no tenía que irse en algún momento.

-¿De dónde eres?- logró cambiar el tema. Esta vez Len fue el que no sabía que responder.

Len buscó una respuesta al fijar su mirada en Rinto este simplemente le señaló la ventana que estaba abierta.

-E-Este... ¡Entré por la ventana!

Hikari se giró al ver la ventana que estaba abierta detrás de ella, al mismo segundo volvió a centrar su mirada en Len.

-Sabes,- Len sintió un escalofrío por su espalda.- no es necesario que me mientas... Creo saber de dónde vienes.

-¿A sí?- le contestó algo nervioso teniendo el mismo pensamiento de Lenka, Hikari se comportaba como Rinto en su modo manipulador.

* * *

 **Gah! Me tardé mucho y el capítulo me salió corto espero que el siguiente me salga más largo.**

 **Lenka387:** Me tardé un poco más de la costumbre, pero, me alegra que sigas mi historia y que te guste.

 **lenxrin:** Ahora lo admito, me tardé más de lo que queria. Pero te responderé a lo que dijiste que ignorara... No, los cuatro idiotas NO son hermanos. Al principio pensé que todos serían hermanos ya que este fic no tenía shipping alguno hasta que NaokoTenhiro habló de los sentimientos de Len, aunque también pensé que el hecho de que los cuatro fueran hermanos era demasiado predecible.

 **Yo me despido con mucho amor.**

 **- _Fatimasand_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

Los rechinidos del viejo metal oxidado de aquella solitaria sala eran lo único que se podía escuchar; y el no podía dejar dé inquietarse. Sentía que en algún momento esa sala se vendría abajo con el aún incapaz de salir.

-¿Te diviertes?- logró escuchar una voz femenina desde la puerta de metal que había sido cerrada hace ya unas horas. Giró su mirada y solamente logró ver como dos ojos azules se asomaban tras la rendija de la puerta.

Estaba asustado, que diría su hermano si lo estuviera viendo en ese instante. Se levantó de aquel frío suelo y sé dirigió hacía aquella puerta de metal que empezaba a abrirse.

-Vaya, así que aún intentas escapar.- aquella voz femenina se rió.- No te culpo, yo haría lo mismo.- dejó de reirse y abrió totalmente la puerta.

Siguió acercándose a aquella puerta ya abierta hasta detenerse enfrente de aquella mujer que le hablaba y una niña rubia de corto cabello que era idéntica a él.

-Ella es Rin,- habló la mujer rubia.- es el resultado de nuestro experimento de clonación contigo, así que dentro de poco podrás volver con tu padre y tu hermano, ¿cómo era que se llamaba?

-Len- le respondió rápido.

-Sí el, pero no te preocupes nos aseguraremos de que no recuerdes nada de lo ocurrido aquí.- rió un poco.- Así ese infeliz de tú padre sabrá porque no debió de dejarme e irse con esa mujer.

La mujer rubia empezó a reir un poco y luego volteó nuevamente a ver al niño a los ojos

-Oh, pero no te preocupes- se acercó más a él y apretó ligeramente una de sus mejillas.- prometo no hacerte nada.- lo soltó.- Ahora a dormir.

* * *

Despertó en una habitación blanca de grandes ventanales y sobre una blanca y esponjosa cama, se irguió de forma en que quedó sentado. Le dio una mirada a la habitación y se dio cuenta que estaba en un hospital.

-¡Por fin despiertas!

Giró su cabeza y logró divisar como su hermano menor empezaba a acercársele.

-Te extrañé mucho Rinto,- dijo Len recargándose en aquella cama.- debiste haber sufrido mucho. Pero papá se encargó de que te sintieras cómodo aqui.

Eso le extrañó, no el hecho de que su padre se haya encargado. Sino de el sufrir que dice Len.

-¿Por qué dices que sufrí?

-¿Cómo que por qué? Té encontraron en el almacén de un aeropuerto, o al menos eso dijo papá.

Rinto pensó un poco sobre eso siendo incapaz de recordar algo de lo ocurrido.

-Oye Len ¿qué edad tenemos?

El nombrado se vio confundido por esa pregunta.

-Tenemos ocho, ¿es qué se te había olvidado?

Rinto negó varias veces con la cabeza

-No, sólo pensé que hemos crecido un poco.

Len siguió confundido por él comportamiento anormal, a su parecer, de su hermano.

-Ah,- pensó cómo cambiar el tema.- Oye Rinto, dicen que te darán de alta pronto.

Rinto sonrió ante el optimismo de su hermano, aunque todavía no le terminaba de convencer el hecho de haber aparecido en el almacén de un aeropuerto.

-Y papá está ocupado, dice que volverá en unos meses...- la sonrisa de Len se ensanchó al decir esto.

-¿Cómo cuantos?- se atrevió a preguntar.

Len pensó un poco esa respuesta, recargándose ligeramente sobre su mentón.

-No lo sé,- fue lo que respondió de manera inocente.- sólo espero que sea pronto.

Desde entonces Len sigue esperando el regreso de su padre.

* * *

Dolor. Era lo único que aquella chica sentía en el compartimiento en el que estaba. Cerraba los ojos y se tapaba los oídos esperando a que el dolor se detuviese, abrió sus ojos un poco y logró divisar como aquella mujer que la había encerrado en aquel compartimiento de vidrio estaba sentada frente a un escritorio hablando con ella misma.

Trato de golpear él vidrio para dar una señal de que quería salir de allí, que se arrepentía de cualquier mal que hubiera hecho y que no llegaba a recordar, pero fue inútil, su pequeño cuerpo se lo impedía; porque de alguna manera ella sabía que no debía de hacerlo que al hacer eso el dolor no se esparciría, sino que este aumentaría de alguna manera.

Aquella mujer rubia se dio cuenta de que era observada, se levantó de su lugar y avanzó a lo que parecía una pared con infinidad de botones, presionó uno del que parecía ser un color azul claro y el dolor que Rin sentía se desvaneció.

La mujer se acercó al recipiente que mantenía cautiva a la pobre niña e hizo que este se abriera para poder sacarla de ahí. La tomó ligeramente entre sus brazos y la sacó.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que sufrir tanto,- le habló con una voz dulce y pacífica.- pero, ahora podremos ser una familia nosotras tres.

Rin que a su suerte se encontraba consiente empezó a preguntarse quien era la tercera persona de la que hablaba.

-Sí, y nuestros nombres serán Rin; que serás tú mi pequeña. Hikari; que me esforzaré para ser tu mamá. Y a tu nueva hermana gemela; Lenka, que fue por ella por la que sufriste tanto.- acarició un poco su cabello y frente suavemente, pensando que eso podría reconfontar a Rin.-Pero no te preocupes el experimento de clonación fue un éxito y de ti nació ella, puede que haya algunas fallas.

Empezó a acercarse a la otra vitrina de cristal donde se podía ver cómo una rubia de largos cabellos, empezaba a despertarse.

-Lo bueno es que esas fallas no serán del todo malas,- sonrió un poco.- aparte, es hora de ver si todo mi trabajo ha dado frutos.

Dejó que Rin se pusiera de pie por si misma, y se acercó a tomar a Lenka quien se encontraba un tanto adormilada ayudándola igualmente a que se pusiera de pie. Les sonrió a ambas y las tomó de las manos dirigiéndolas hacía enfrente de un espejo.

-Ahora él momento de la verdad.- empezó a caminar lentamente con ambas tomadas de sus manos.- Viviremos en otro mundo, donde nadie me dejará por otra mujer y seremos la mejor familia. La familia Kagamine.

* * *

 **Hola mis amores! Tiempo sin leernos, tal vez desde octubre y para mi eso ciertamente es mucho. No sabía muy bien que escribir en este capítulo, ya tenía la idea sólo que nos sabía cómo plasmarla de modo en que me gustara. Ya no me voy a andar con excusas y me podré a responder los varios reviews que tuvo el capítulo anterior:**

 **lenxrin: Gracias por leer el capítulo anterior me gusta que la gente le siga dando seguimiento a mis historias aunque yo no las continúe muy seguido.**

 **NaokoTenhiro: Pues gracias por volver de tu desaparición, aunque la que se desapareció ahora fui yo, pero voy a intentar actualizar más seguido ya que a nadie le molestaría eso, ¿verdad?**

 **AquaDragon9119: Gracias por leer, y aunque en un principio todos iban a ser hermanos decidí que no ya que eso a mi parecer sería muy predecible en estos tipos de historias.**

 **Lenka387: la dejé un poco en el olvido, pero la retomé y eso es lo que importa ¿no? Por cierto gracias por leer esto a lo que yo llamo historia.**

 **- _Fatimasand_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

-Entraste por el espejo, ¿verdad?- Hikari no esperó una respuesta de su parte y continuó.- al igual que él.- dijo señalando a Rinto.

-¿Mamá como sabes eso?- preguntó Rin.

Hikari soltó un suspiro largo.

-Nunca pensé que tendría que explicarles esto,- miró a Lenka y a Rin.- espero y no me vean de manera diferente ustedes dos y que les quede claro que no lo hice porque soy mala es que...- Hikari empezó a ponerse nerviosa cuando se dio cuenta que ella sola había empezado a poner excusas sobre algo que nadie de esa habitación entendía.- eso no importa aún sólo que el se lo merecía.

-¿Él?- preguntó Rinto.- ¿se refiere a mi padre?

-¡No!- empezó a titubear.- B-bueno si...

Len sonrió, en estos momentos Hikari estaba comportándose como si fuera Rin o Lenka.

-¿Quieren que se los diga de forma sutil o de forma directa y sin rodeos?

Rin miró a Lenka y Lenka decidido por ambas.

-Directa.

-Eres un clon de Rin y Rin es un clon de Rinto.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que Rinto decidió hablar.

-¿Enserio?- dijo no muy convencido.

-Si.- aseguró Hikari.

-¿De veras?

-Si.

-¿Cómo es que estás tan segura?

-Es que todavía no termino de explicarles.

-¿Entonces por qué te detuviste?

Hikari estaba volviéndose un manojo de nervios nuevamente.

-Es que... No quiero que ellas me odien.

-No creo que te odien por una mentira así.

Hikari guardó silencio.

-Es que no es una mentira, ¿porqué eres el único que está cuestionándome?- pensó mucho en lo que estaba a punto de decir.- aunque es normal que dudes.- Rinto ladeó la cabeza en señal de confusión.-eres hijo de Yamato después de todo.

Y entonces Len entendió todo.

-Entonces... Mi padre y tu realmente se conocen.- dijo Len con la voz algo temblorosa.

-Si, estuvimos casados un año.- afirmó sin mirarle.- hasta que se le ocurrió engañarme y tener un par de gemelos con otra mujer.

-Pero madre,- habló Rin.- ¿cómo fue eso? Len y Rinto... Ellos no...-

Hikari le interrumpió.

-Exacto, ellos no pertenecen aqui pero ahora no pueden volver.

-¿¡Cómo sabes que no pueden volver!?- preguntó Rin algo exaltada.

Hikari se levantó del piso alfombrado.

-Rin, yo no vine porque tuve día libre.

-¿Eh?- fue lo único que atinó a decir.- entonces, ¿estás trabajando?

-Si y no,- todos ladearon la cabeza.- el laboratorio me dio tiempo para arreglar algo extraño que pasaba por aquí y si Len me refiero a lo del espejo.

Todos se confundieron ya que ninguno había dicho algo sobre el espejo como era que lo sabia y como fue que Hikari conocía al padre de Rinto y Len.

-Pero madre,- hablo Lenka.- ¿qué fue lo que trataste de decir cuando dijiste que Rin y yo somos clones?

Y esa duda volvió a aparecer en la cabeza de todos, aunque Rinto seguía pensando que eso era una broma de mal gusto por parte de Hikari.

-Lo que traté de decirte fue la verdad aunque alguien no me tomó muy enserio.- dijo mirando a Rinto el cual simplemente aparto la mirada.

-P-pero si eso es cierto entonces yo sólo soy... Soy... Soy

Silencio expectante...

Eso era lo único que había en esa habitación, todos querían una respuesta respecto a lo que acababa de contarles esa mujer teñida. Hubo otro rato de silencio hasta que Lenka habló:

-Soy un monstruo...

Todos siguieron guardando silencio.

-Sólo soy un engaño- siguió hablando mientras subía su tono de voz- no soy una persona, ¡sólo soy un experimento!

-Lenka cálmate un poco...- habló Rin, sin embargo, Lenka sólo empezó a comportarse de manera brusca. A tal punto que Rinto tuvo que intervenir como había hecho cuando se comportó violenta con Len.

-Lo bueno que mi hipnosis aún sirve.- murmuró Rinto en voz alta.

-¿Hipnosis?- preguntó esta vez Len.- ¿Eso fue lo que usaste para que Lenka dejara de temer a los hombres?

-Si,- afirmó.- por eso me sorprendió que funcionara en un principio cuando te atacó.

Rin se quedó callada mientras pensaba un poco.

-¿Lo habías intentado con otras personas?- preguntó Rin a lo que Rinto suspiró haciendo que Len pusiera atención a lo que estaban diciendo.

-Un par de veces, pero no había tratado ninguna fobia.- miró a Hikari.- Sin embargo, podría practicar de vez en cuando durante mi estadía.

Tanto Len como Rin le miraron mal ante ese comentario.

-Claro que con ninguno de ustedes.- se corrigió.

Len nunca pensó que realmente Rin no fuera su "pequeña yo" sino que ahora más bien era la "pequeña yo" de Rinto, ahora eso complicaba la situación en la que estaba con Rin.

-Rinto puedes venir...

Eso sacó a Len de sus pensamientos y más aún no salió de su asombro cuando procesos que la voz que escuchó fue la de Lenka.

-Si...- dijo Rinto mientras asentía y ambos salían del cuarto. Tal parecía que el efecto de la hipnosis había desaparecido completa o momentáneamente.

Len estaba mucho más que confundido respecto al tema.

A Rin le extrañó mucho que Lenka llamara a Rinto algo le empezaba a preocupar demasiado respecto a todo este asunto del espejo y empezó a preguntarse qué hubiera pasado de no haber conocido a Len.

- _¿Mi vida habría seguido igual?-_ pensó Rin. _-¿Realmente es esta situación desfavorable?_

-Rin,- le llamó su madre.- supongo que sólo les explicaré a Len y a ti.

Rin salió de sus pensamientos y asintió al mismo tiempo que posaba su mirada en su "madre".

-Verás Rin tu no naciste como los demás tú fuiste creada a partir de Rinto. Yo hice desaparecer a Rinto un tiempo de tal manera que... Bueno pasaron muchas cosas y yo lo lastimé mucho con un sólo propósito poder tener a alguien que estuviera a mi lado para apoyarme.

-Ah, recuerdo cuando Rinto desapareció fue hace seis años.

Rin no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Hikari conocía a Rinto desde antes.

-Pero eso significa que yo...

-Sí, naciste con ocho años al igual que Lenka. Pero bueno esos son sólo detalles.- continuó hablando. -Tras varias horas de experimentos y toma de muestras con Rinto lo dejé en el almacén de un aeropuerto cercano a donde yo trabajaba.- Hikari se rió un poco.- es gracioso sabes, porque, después de todo yo los presenté entre ustedes antes de separarlos...

Rin iba a hablar pero Hikari habló antes.

-Claro que después hice que olvidara todo y fue como si él no hubiera sufrido en lo absoluto.

-¿Y Lenka?- preguntó Len.

-Verás Len, usé casi todas mis muestras para crear a Rin. Sin embargo quedaron unas cuantas para crear a Lenka las mezclé con unas mías para que se completara es por eso que Lenka si se parece a mí.

-¿Y el espejo?- preguntó Rin está vez.

-Sabes Rin, yo tenía que escapar así que puse a prueba el proyecto en el que había trabajado toda mi vida, la habilidad de atravesar espejos. Claro que está se va deteriorando con lo años aunque todavía puedo arreglarlo puliendo la grieta que tiene el espejo.

Len pensó cosas relacionadas a eso una de ellas era si realmente quería volver. Luego aclararía sus dudas con algún consejo por parte de Rinto.

-Oye Hikari,- habló Len asiendo que la nombrada volteara en su dirección.- ¿eso significa que no me puedo casar con Rin?

* * *

-Perdón...

Rinto se sorprendió por eso y más aún porque no sabía el porqué de su disculpa.

-Es mi culpa... Perdón...

Rinto aún no sabía porque y a su parecer interrumpirle a Lenka sería algo grosero. Pocas veces había hablado con ella normalmente sin estar bajo el efecto de la hipnosis y ahora mismo no parecía serle fácil tratar con sus disculpas sin justificación.

-Si yo no le hubiera tenido miedo a los hombres... Nada de esto hubiera pasado,- tomó aire y alzó la mirada.- ojalá yo... No hubiera existido. Sólo soy la copia de una copia.- empezó a sollozar.- Yo... No sé lo que soy.

Rinto guardó silencio y empezó a acercársele esperando que Lenka no reaccionara de forma agresiva como lo había hecho con su hermano, aunque eso había sido a causa de la hipnosis provocada por él, y empezó a envolverla en sus brazos pensando en que Rin haría lo mismo al tratarse de su hermana.

-Si tan sólo yo fuera normal... Si no fuera una persona con miedos, tal vez nosotros pudimos haber sido amigos.

Rinto empezó a sentir lástima por Lenka si tan sólo pudiera decirle que todo estaría bien y que serían los mejores amigos después de eso, pero el no quería ilusionarla con eso ya que Hikari podría arreglar el espejo y él podría irse. Tal vez podrían...

-¿Rinto...?

Pero para ese entonces Rinto ya estaba peligrosamente cerca de los labios de Lenka, la cual no tenía ni idea de que hacer.

...

...

Y pasó lo que tuvo que pasar.

* * *

 **Buenas, a pasado tiempo demasiado. No diré nada más se que excusarme su servirá de nada.**

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **NaokoTenhiro: Es algo confuso lo sé pero esa era la forma en que yo quedé conforme ya que hacerlos hermanos a todos era una opción demasiado predecible, aún así gracias por tu review.**

 **heyblue: Esa era la reacción que esperaba que todo fuera algo no sé... Diferente.**

 **Lenka387: Gracias al parecer me fue bien con esto de que los cuatro rubios no fueran hermanos porque nadie se lo esperaba, ¿a que si?**

 **Pues eso es todo muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. Besos**

 ** _-Fatimasand_**


End file.
